


Christmas Baking

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [51]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Sanders Sides Holiday Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “How many things left on the list, Lo?” Patton asks as he puts a tray into the oven, glancing over and smiling at his boyfriend.“One more that we actually have to bake and then it’s just the chocolate-coated things,” Logan says as he lightly scratches the brownies off the list since the last batch of those is now baking.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 20





	Christmas Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my mom usually do this type of thing - we pack up boxes for her coworkers that she’s friends with so that’s my inspiration for this ^^ (for backstory ig) This was originally posted on my Tumblr on December 12, 2018
> 
> Prompt 9 - Holiday Baking

“How many things left on the list, Lo?” Patton asks as he puts a tray into the oven, glancing over and smiling at his boyfriend.

“One more that we actually have to bake and then it’s just the chocolate-coated things,” Logan says as he lightly scratches the brownies off the list since the last batch of those is now baking.

“Awesome! I can’t wait to box all this up and see everyone’s smiles when we deliver them to them!” Patton says, clapping his hands together in excitement.

“Yes, that will be nice,” Logan says with a soft smile. “Everyone really does enjoy your baking.”

Patton giggles softly and nods, skipping over to take a peek at the list over Logan’s shoulder. “Ooh, snickerdoodles!” Patton squeals, heading over to grab the ingredients but not before pecking Logan on the cheek.

“Did I hear snickerdoodles?” Roman asks as he walks into the room, raising an eyebrow at the way Patton is covered in flour.

“Yep! You did!” Patton says, turning and beaming at him, “We’re making those next!” Roman smiles and is about to call dibs on the first one when Patton playfully glares at him, “Ro, you know the rules! You have to wait until after the boxes are packed! We don’t want to run out.”

“Yeah, because that’d be a shame, you’d just bake more…” Roman mutters but shakes his head, smiling at Patton, “I know, I know. But you’re such an amazing baker, I can’t help it!”

“I know, Ro, but just be patient, you’ll probably have one tonight if we get these packed quick enough!” Patton says and Roman nods, walking over and pecking him on the head.

“True, I suppose. Now, has our dark Knight come back yet?” He asks, looking over at Logan.

“No, not yet.” Logan says, checking the time, “It could really be any minute now, though.”

Roman nods and announces that he’s going to go wait for Virgil, sweeping out of the room dramatically. Patton giggles at his boyfriend’s antics and starts working on the snickerdoodles.

In the time that it takes for Virgil to come home, Patton ends up with even more flour on him, but with two batches of snickerdoodles finished and one more baking. When Virgil walks into the kitchen, looking exhausted but relieved that his test is over, Patton wants nothing more than to rush over and hug him, but realizes it might not be such a great idea with him covered in flour.

“Hey, sweetie! Welcome home!” Patton says, waving eagerly at Virgil, who smiles tiredly at him.

“Hey, sorry I couldn’t be here to bake with you. The timing just didn’t work out this year.” Virgil says, walking over and resting his head on Logan’s shoulder, smiling when Logan turns and kisses his cheek softly and welcomes him home.

“Oh, that’s alright! I have something that might cheer you up!” Patton says, reaching for a bag of cookies he had stashed away. “Would one of these do the trick?” Patton waves the bag in front of Virgil’s face, giggling when his eyes light up.

“Please?” Virgil asks, holding out a hand, eyes trained on the bag full of his favorite chocolate cookie.

Patton just giggles again and reaches into the bag, picking out a cookie and handing it to Virgil. Just as Virgil takes the treat into his hand, Roman enters the kitchen and gasps as he realizes what’s going on.

“Oh, so, Virgil gets cookies now but I don’t?” Roman places a hand on his chest and dials up the betrayal in his town, though all of them know that he’s just being over-dramatic.

“Well, he did have a final today…” Patton says, starting to laugh as Roman’s eyes narrow at him, “But! It’s not fair, so I may have made extra snickerdoodles and you can have one once they’re out of the oven - but please let them cool down first! You remember what happened last time?” Patton warns and Roman scowls at him.

“It was one time. It was worth it though.” He mutters and Patton giggles, the sound causing all pretenses of grumpiness to leave Roman’s face.

“Hey, Virgil! If you’re not too tired, you could help me with the chocolate-covered treats. That way you did get to help after all!” Patton says with a grin as the timer goes off. Patton pulls the tray of snickerdoodles out of the oven, setting them on the counter to cool.

“Yeah, that sounds alright,” Virgil says, smiling at his boyfriend. “Count me in.”

“Woo-hoo!” Patton cheers, looking down at his shirt and apron, laughing as he realizes how much flour managed to get on him, “Hehe, maybe after I change clothes…”

Virgil snickers and shakes his head at that, all four of them laughing at the image of a flour-covered Patton. It almost looks like he stepped outside while it was snowing, there’s that much on him!

As they laugh about the silliness, Patton is hit by how much he loves his boyfriends, the wave of emotion causing his smile to grow even brighter. This is going to be such an amazing Christmas!


End file.
